Given One Day
by Chelsea Y
Summary: A pretty messed up situation in the Cullen household, Did Emmett just went soft? Edward's the "Mommy" now? Did Carlisle just read your mind? Talk about a ramble... Given one day to have different gifts, and realized that they could not cope up without their original one's. Pairings: C/Es Ed/B Em/R J/A (Beginning to be a crack fic...)
1. Unknown's blood

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters are not mine. *sob* **

**This weird idea came into me when I was taking a bath.**

**The place where I got the idea is weird as well.**

**Enjoy!**

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, if I see you, you will be dead meat!" exclaimed Alice from one floor above Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

"What are they up to again?" asked Esme, while exasperatedly tearing her attention away from her blueprint. Carlisle hid his grin behind the medical book he's reading.

"Oh my God Emmett!" yelled the dark-haired little pixie. "Not my favorite blouse!"

Alice stomped her way downstairs and searched for her culprit. She went back and forth trying to reach his scent which he so pathetically covered up by Esme's Victoria's Secret perfume.

Alice stopped at her tracks and have foreseen the future.

"Aha! Thought you could get away from me big brother?" she chided, and then sped through the kitchen and the living room in a matter of seconds and reached the attic.

There, she crossed her arms and glared at Emmett, who was making himself a model of Alice's accessories and clothes.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

Emmett literally jumped, and turned around. He wore make-up and a purple wig, and was wearing Alice's blouse, skirt, stockings and red stilettos. All were obviously ripped by Emmett's enormous frame compared to Alice's small one.

She gasped and nearly fainted at the sight, but she was so furious, she dared not to let Emmett get away with it.

"Jesus Alice, you frightened me!"

"You can't startle a vampire, genius." said Edward from below, while arranging his sheet music.

"Not helping Eddie." he told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Also, he planned to burn it after in order to erase the evidence." added Bella, who was busy reading.

"Great." grumbled Emmett.

Alice glare on him didn't ease, in fact it was almost terrifying. "Care to explain all of this before I burn you to pieces?"

"Alice!" scolded Esme, hearing the scene in the attic.

"Sorry Esme, but I could not let this one get away," hissed Alice. "where is my husband?"

Emmett chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Out... shopping in Walmart to replace the one's I'm wearing..."

"And what is all of this about?!" asked Alice, gesturing her brother. "And if you say it is one of your dumb bets, I am so going to kick your-"

"Alice!" Esme practically shouted.

"Esme! Stop defending him!"

"Umm.. well, it.. was kinda more than that.." Emmett muttered lowly, ready to run for his life.

Before Alice could say anything, she sniffed her husband's scent in the air and was flooded with calmness.

She gritted her teeth, trying to sustain her emotions. "Jasper, come here," she mumbled hoarsely, "now."

Jasper appeared a millisecond later at his wife's side. He turned to look at Emmett and clapped. "Well played brother," he said, grinning. "Now your prize is waiting outside."

Alice raised an eyebrow at him. Her husband just smiled and sped to the living room together with Emmett.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH Y-"

"Jasper, what did you bring?" Edward asked, cutting off a very annoyed Alice, sounding both shocked and terrified.

"All of you come over here, I found this thing on the woods." Jasper told them, sitting himself in the couch.

In a flash, the Cullen family rounded up the living room, exception for a sleeping Renesmee at her parent's bedroom. There was a box, wrapped in some sort of a decorative silk material, it was big enough to cover up almost half of the Cullen's coffee table.

"What is it?" Esme asked curiously, recognizing the scent in the air, she widened her eyes as everyone did.

"You brought human blood in here!?" yelled Rosalie, covering her nose. Alice was trying to get to the future while Edward was perplexed by Jasper's peculiar delivery.

"What is the meaning of this Jasper?" asked Carlisle, now calm as the others were when Jasper sent them his waves.

He grinned. "When I was on my way to the Walmart," he said, pausing to smirk at his wife's glare on Emmett who looked theatrically innocent. "I decided to have a quick hunt, and then came upon this." He opened the box, which has eight champagne glasses full of blood in it, and also containing a piece of paper.

The three couples held into each other as their eyes darken with thirst. Carlisle stepped forward, still holding Esme's hand.

"You found it in the woods?" he asked Jasper, while picking out the paper. Jasper nodded, his smirk faded with his now pitched black eyes.

"To the dear Cullens, have a happy new year! Here's a little celebration gift. Don't resist it Carlisle, it's not human blood. From your old friend, Aro Volturi." It read. He internally shivered at the thought of the Volturi's advances towards his family. But all was forgiven and forgotten.

"What questions me is why would Aro sent it to leave it in the woods?"

Emmett licked his lips. "I don't give a crap, all I want to know is what that delicious scent might taste like."

"It's not human blood?" asked Alice incredulously. The scent cannot be considered to be animal's blood, the only thing that clicked in their minds were the blood of humans when the box first arrived.

"Aro can lie, you know." Bella said.

"Or not, what are we waiting for? Let's drink." Emmett told them as he stepped forward to grab a glass.

"Carlisle are you okay with this? " asked a concerned Esme. Her hands massaged his.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Dr. Cullen, try a drink, for Christ's sake." Emmett grew impatient about his father's hesitation.

"I.. guess so," he said. "I might regret this.." he added lowly.

"Emmett's kind of right dear," his wife told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Loosen up a little, besides that gift smells delectably tempting."

"And it's not human blood, so.." Jasper said, getting a glass. Other's watched him carefully. When he raised the glass of blood, his family members grabbed their own.

Carlisle was the last to take his with a sigh.

"For a prosperous new year ahead of us." Jasper smiled, still raising the champagne glass.

With no more patience to resist the sweet call of the unknown's blood, they clinked their glasses together for a toast with the nearest vampire.

They drank the blood all the way down satisfyingly. They were almost euphoric that everything began to get blurry...

Renesmee yawned and stretched, she jumped out of bed and called after her father.

"Dad?" she said, tip-toeing and discreetly checking each of the couple's bedroom. She searched for the kitchen next and then the living room.

She gasped as she saw eight vampires, all looked lifeless (not literally) and their eyes were closed shut, they lay stiffly on the ground, grasping a champagne glass in their hands.

Edward opened his eyes and blinked up, he quickly jumped out of his position and shouted, "Bella?!"

"Oh, your Father's awake." He recognized his Mother's voice. But something troubled him, all he could here was the nature outside the house, birds chirping, rivers flowing, heavy thuds of a bear's paw on the ground, rattling of leaves and bushes and Renesmee's heart beating and her lungs breathing.

He slowly approached the living room, from where he was suppose to wake up other than he and his wife's bedroom.

"What happened?" he asked, confused and distraught.

"I think something weird is going on in here," said Jasper, clasping his hands together. "I.. I can't seem to read your emotions."

Edward stiffened. "Well I can't read your minds."

Other's looked blankly at each other, all were obviously wearing the same expression.

"Esme, honey, what are you thinking. Right now, you seemed the most... puzzled." Carlisle asked her, he swallowed his venom and concentrated.

"I see.. weird things. Renesmee wants to eat now," Esme said, her children and husband stared blankly at her. "Probably a jaguar living in a cave, south from here."

"I don't know either Edward." said Carlisle, as if agreeing with his son.

He in turn, hanged his mouth open. "I didn't say anything, I just thought..."

Everyone remained motionless, eyeing each other with concern and curiosity.

"Who is calming everyone now?" asked Jasper.

Bella turned her gaze to Jasper. "Jasper.. I.." she trailed off when she noticed something different from her brother-in-law.

"You look... different,"

All the Cullen members turned to look at Jasper who seemed utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my God Rose, what the hell happened to your face?" Alice asked her with disbelief. Rosalie checked her self in the mirror quickly and gasped in horror.

"Alice, don't be rude to her. She's perfectly fine."

They all expected that to come out from Esme, but it was not her who uttered it.

Edward covered his mouth with his hand and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness.."

Emmett's reaction was a boomed laughter. "Edward that sounds so gay coming from you!"

"Emmett!" Esme's trademark scold came out of Edward's mouth like a bullet. He widened his eyes and covered his mouth again, looking surprised that he had said that so.. motherly-like.

Emmett's laughter stopped when seeing Edward's reaction. He bowed his head low. "I'm terribly sorry Edward, tell me if you were hurt by my actions, I would want to make it up to you then.." he sincerely apologized.

That was when everyone's mouth, including an indeed thirsty Renesmee, to hang open. They gaped at Emmett which in turn, looked sorrowfully back at them. He sounded and looked so sincere that they were in a state of utter disbelief, waiting for Emmett to laugh and say :Haha, I'm just screwing with you! Emmett was never sincere with anything before.

Yet, he remained silent. He said, "I will never do that again Edward, if it's that unforgivable."

"Emmett stop screwing with us!" Alice exclaimed angrily, stomping her foot down the wooden floor. The wood cracked open, her foot penetrated to the dirt that was beneath the floor. Her foot was now ten inches below the ground.

"Alice! The floor! Would you really stomp that hard? I mean look at the poor oak!" Edward scolded again, this time, he was not entirely aware.

"But that was just a light stomp..."

"I think I know what's going on here." Carlisle said. He stood up and stepped in front of them.

"That blood we drank was not obviously normal," he stated. "it mixed up all of our gifts and enhanced skills."

"How are you sure that the blood Jasper brought caused all of this?"

"Because it was the blood that made brought us to a state of unconsciousness."

The family member's expression softened as realization hit them.

"I.. can control emotions.." said Bella, and was trying to experiment.

"DAMN IT BELLA CULLEN! STOP IT OR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Others gasped at Esme's shocking remark, she glared at Bella who was trying to calm her down. When she realized what she just said, she quickly apologized to her daughter.

"Rosalie, your thoughts are out of nowhere, Bella calm her down."

Isabella sent waves she wasn't familiar of unto her sister, when suddenly Rosalie knelt down and sobbed .

"Why? Why me? I didn't do anything to deserve this... Why?" The blond woman cried restlessly on the floor, tears weren't visible, if they were, they'd be running down streams in her cheeks.

"Oops.. " muttered Bella as she tried to calm her now, she realized that she accidentally gave her sorrowful waves.

"Be careful Bella.." Jasper warned her. She nodded shyly and sank back. She stared at Jasper's new features, he looked even more beautiful than before, replacing Rosalie's with his normal transformation beauty. Now Rosalie's appearance was plain compared to what she looked then.

"All is forgiven my dear sister." said Emmett, assuring her.

"Uh.. Okay Emmett.. That, I guess, was supposed to be my line." Carlisle pointed out with a sly smile. "I can't read Rosalie's mind."

"Alice your skirt ripped when you did that." Esme pointed out at Alice's skirt that has the wood surrounding her right leg, the wood got held of her blue skirt as she tried to raise it up.

Alice sighed in relief and thanked her mother for the warning.

"Woah. Everything seems pretty messed up here." said Renesmee, sitting up straight from the couch.  
"So, Dad has Grandma's gift, Mom has Uncle Jasper's, he has Aunt Rose's beauty, she has Mom's shield. Then Uncle Emmett has Grandpa's compassion where Grandpa has Dad's gift. Aunt Alice has Uncle Emmett's strength. This is some pretty messed up situation."

"Renesmee's right. Our gift's are all messed up." Carlisle agreed.

"Oh my, this couldn't be good." said Edward. Emmett held his laughter, he had done enough damage to his brother because of his unforgiving act earlier.

"Will this last forever? I cannot settle for strength! I need predictions!" Alice groaned. "Esme, you have to go with me anywhere!"

"I think that might be difficult Alice." Esme said with a sheepish smile.

"This mind-reading ability might be quite handy with my patients.." muttered Carlisle with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh no, that gift is mine. Don't you take it away from me Carlisle. As much as I love you, it was intended for me."

Renesmee laughed lowly and shook her head. "Oh boy... "

**Next Chapters are the day of each Cullen with their new abilities. **

**Forgive my writing if it bothers you :) And don't hesitate to review! Need constructive criticisms :) (But not too rash please) **

**Cheers,**

**Chelsea Yu**


	2. A hard day

"Miss, won't you but snacks?"

"Uh.. "

The petite, brown-haired girl stared at Emmett's concern visible throughout his face, waiting for her to utter a reply.

"I.. spent my allowance on.. books?"

Emmett's smile was genuine and the girl was in awe of his beauty.

"Not to worry my dear, you can pick any food from the selection and I'll humbly pay for it."

"Emmett is the one who surprised me the most..." said Bella, turning away from Emmett and the girl. Looking at her siblings, they sighed simultaneously.

"Am I really that ugly now?" sneered Rosalie.

"Well, that was a compassionate Emmett, which is both amusing and annoying." said Jasper. smirking while caressing his wife's hands.

Alice sighed. "I can't believe I broke the steering wheel of the car.. I feel like a newborn again..."

"Don't forget the car door." Rosalie mumbled unhappily. Her sister turned to her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Rose."

"Now, I'm sure it was just an accident Rose," Edward's tone was of a mother that made Bella feel uncomfortable that it came out from her daughter's father.

"Edward, can you just.. not talk for a while? It's kinda weird to hear that from you.. " Bella told him.

Edward fought back a frown and nodded.

"Emmett's wasting money on a stranger." Jasper said, pointing at the direction of his generous brother.

"Would you want anything else?" asked Emmett which an impish grin.

"This is quite enough, I guess." She looked down at her full tray and smiled shyly at Emmett.

"I thought he was compassionate, not generous.." Alice said, looking back at her sibling's reactions.

"He pitied the girl with her allowance spent on 'books'..." said Edward, "I'm no mind-reader anymore but I can tell she didn't spent it on books."

"Emmett's going to make a fool of himself," said Jasper. "so Eddie, what does it feel like not having to hear the thoughts of people around you?"

"You know, I feel like I could get use to that nickname you two give me.."

Bella rolled her eyes and played with her food.

"It feels.. peaceful and quiet. I like it. And besides, I wouldn't have to hear malicious thoughts of people around my wife." He smiled as he kissed Bella's cheek.

In the other table, the students there jumped joyfully and laughed, even without anyone doing or saying something actually funny.

"Bella, are you aware that you're controlling their emotions?" Alice said, with one of her eyebrow raised.

Bella looked back and saw the scene behind them, the teenagers couldn't stop laughing.

"Uh.. " she stopped the waves she was emitting, making the people on the other table stop abruptly.

"What the hell just happened?" asked one.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Jasper assured.

The bell rang and the siblings hurriedly got into class.

Inside Physics, all of the girls in class (except for Rose and Bella) were gaping at Jasper. Alice held her husband's hand more tightly and glowered at them, which they had even failed to notice.

Emmett was helping out his seatmate by doing his homework, while Bella was frantically controlling the emotions she was sending off to the students.

Rosalie just glared at Emmett, whereas Alice pounded her foot in anger into the ground again, causing the same thing to happen back in the house when the girls were paying all their attention to Jasper. Edward awkwardly hugged Bella to calm her down.

The day was hard for the Cullen kids.

But what about the parents?

**Okay. Sorry for updating this for too long, I was on a vacation xD**

**So, as sorry, I'd add chapter to this tomorrow.**

**But sadly, we now have class on 7th.. but I'll try my best. :)**

**Cheers,**

**Chelsea Yu**


End file.
